moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Solo: A Star Wars Story
Solo: A Star Wars Story or simply known as Solo, is a 2018 American space western film set in the Star Wars franchise, directed by Ron Howard. The film stars Alden Ehrenreich, Woody Harrelson, Emilia Clarke, Donald Glover, Thandie Newton, Phoebe Waller-Bridge, and Joonas Suotamo. Plot On the planet Corellia, orphaned children are made to steal in order to survive. Lovers Han and Qi'ra make an escape from the clutches of a local gang. They bribe an Imperial officer with stolen coaxium, a powerful hyperspace fuel, in exchange for passage on an outgoing transport, but Qi'ra is apprehended by their pursuers before she can board. Han vows to return for her and joins the Imperial Navy as a flight cadet. When the recruiting officer asks for his surname, Han says he is alone with no family, so the recruiter gives him the last name "Solo". Three years later, Han is expelled from the Imperial Flight Academy for insubordination and is serving as an infantryman on Mimban. He encounters a group of criminals posing as Imperial soldiers led by Tobias Beckett. Han attempts to blackmail them into taking him with them, but Beckett has him arrested for desertion and thrown into a pit to be fed to a beast—a Wookiee named Chewbacca. Able to understand Chewbacca's language, Han persuades him to cooperate to escape. Beckett, aware of the usefulness of a Wookiee's strength, rescues and enlists them in the gang to steal a shipment of coaxium on Vandor-1. The plan goes awry when the Cloud Riders show up, led by Enfys Nest, resulting in the deaths of two crew members, Rio Durant and Beckett's wife Val, and the destruction of the coaxium. Beckett reveals he was ordered to steal the shipment for Dryden Vos, a high-ranking crime boss in the Crimson Dawn syndicate. Han and Chewbacca volunteer to help him steal another shipment to repay the debt. They travel to Vos' yacht where Han finds Qi'ra, who has joined Crimson Dawn and is Vos' top lieutenant. Han suggests a risky plan to steal unrefined coaxium from the mines on Kessel; Vos approves but insists that Qi'ra accompany the team. She leads them to Lando Calrissian, an accomplished smuggler and pilot who she hopes will lend them his ship. Han challenges Lando to a game of sabacc, with the wager being Lando's ship. Lando cheats to win but agrees to join the mission in exchange for a share of the profits. After reaching Kessel in the Millennium Falcon and infiltrating the mine, Lando's droid co-pilot L3-37 instigates a slave revolt. In the confusion, they steal the coaxium, but L3 is severely damaged and Lando is injured during the escape. With the help of L3's navigational computer, hotwired into the ship's systems, Han pilots the ship through the dangerous and uncharted Kessel Run to elude an Imperial blockade. The Falcon, badly damaged, lands on the planet Savareen to process the coaxium. During a confrontation with Enfys, who tracked the team from Vandor, Lando flees in the Falcon. Enfys explains to Han that she and her crew are not pirates, but rebels trying to prevent the syndicates and Empire from gaining power. Han becomes sympathetic to their cause and tries to trick Vos, but Beckett has already alerted him to the double-cross. Vos sends his guards to kill Enfys, but the Cloud Riders overpower them instead, leaving Vos defenseless. Having anticipated Vos' strategy, Han tries to take the coaxium, only for Beckett to betray Vos, escaping with it and taking Chewbacca hostage. Qi'ra kills Vos and sends Han after Beckett; once alone, she contacts Vos' superior, Maul, to inform him of the mission's failure and claim Vos' position. She avoids speaking of Han's involvement, instead blaming everything on Beckett. Han catches up to Beckett and confronts him, shooting Beckett before he can return fire. With his dying words Beckett tells Han he made a smart choice. Qi'ra leaves in Vos' yacht, while Han and Chewbacca turn the coaxium over to Enfys. She offers Han a chance to join the rebellion against the Empire; when he declines, she gives him a vial of coaxium, enough to buy a ship of his own. Han and Chewbacca locate Lando and challenge him to a rematch in sabacc, once again wagering the Falcon. Han wins, having stolen the card Lando was keeping up his sleeve in order to cheat, and he and Chewbacca leave for Tatooine, where a "big-shot gangster" is putting together a job. Cast *Alden Ehrenreich as Han Solo *Woody Harrelson as Tobias Beckett *Emilia Clarke as Qi'ra *Donald Glover as Lando Calrissian *Thandie Newton *Phoebe Waller-Bridge *Joonas Suotamo as Chewbecca Videos Trailers Reviews Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars films Category:Films directed by Ron Howard Category:American films Category:2018 films Category:2018 in film Category:2018 American films Category:2010s American films Category:3D films Category:American 3D films Category:2018 3D films Category:2018 American 3D films Category:2010s 3D films Category:2010s American 3D films Category:Prequel films Category:American prequel films Category:2018 prequel films Category:2018 American prequel films Category:2010s prequel films Category:2010s American prequel films Category:Science Fiction films Category:American science fiction films Category:2018 science fiction films Category:2018 American science fiction films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s American science fiction films Category:Heist films Category:American heist films Category:2018 heist films Category:2018 American heist films Category:2010s heist films Category:2010s American heist films Category:Science fantasy films Category:American science fantasy films Category:2018 science fantasy films Category:2018 American science fantasy films Category:2010s science fantasy films Category:2010s American science fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:American adventure films Category:2018 adventure films Category:2018 American adventure films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American adventure films Category:Science fiction action films Category:American science fiction action films Category:2018 science fiction action films Category:2018 American science fiction action films Category:2010s science fiction action films Category:2010s American science fiction action films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction adventure films Category:2018 science fiction adventure films Category:2018 American science fiction adventure films Category:2010s science fiction adventure films Category:2010s American science fiction adventure films Category:Films about aviators Category:Films about orphans Category:Films about robbery Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films scored by John Powell Category:Films shot in the Canary Islands Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:IMAX films Category:American IMAX films Category:2018 IMAX films Category:2018 American IMAX films Category:2010s IMAX films Category:2010s American IMAX films Category:Lucasfilm films Category:Space western films Category:American space western films Category:2018 space western films Category:2018 American space western films Category:2010s space western films Category:2010s American space western films Category:Star Wars spin-off films